Stoke
by Cathyheathcliff
Summary: Au XVIIIe siècle, Isabella est amenée à vivre avec son père, Charles Swan dans la bourgade de Stoke en Angleterre après la mort de sa mère.Elle rencontre lors d’un bal Edward Cullen, jeune homme à la beauté troublante.


**CHAPITRE I : LES MYSTERIEUSES VIOLETTES**

Une jeune fille brune était assise sur les banquettes en velours pourpre d'une voiture. Ses paupières étaient closes, mais elle ne dormait pas. Le martèlement incessant des sabots des chevaux l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Elle sentait que le cahot de la voiture se faisait plus violent, ce qui était le signe qu'elle avait quitté les routes bien entretenues de la ville, et l'odeur de la mer commençait à se faire sentir. Elle était pâle et poussait des soupirs de désespoir à chaque mile qui la rapprochait fatalement de sa destination : le hameau de Stoke dans le Devon. Les cloches de l'église de Saint Nectan retentirent comme une condamnation. Elle était arrivée. Elle se hâta de sortir son mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes.

-Isabella ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir ! s'exclama une veille femme habillée d'une modeste robe grise pourvue d'un tablier blanc. Elle se reprit pour laisser place à son maître :

Sir Charles Swan, un officier bourru à la retraite. Il se contenta d'un :

« Tu as fais bonne route ? ». Sa fille acquiesça. Elle avait hérité de lui son sens de l'économie des mots.

-Tootsie va te montrer ta chambre, je t'attendrai dans le salon.

Isabella pressa le pas pour suivre la vieille femme énergique qui déjà s'enfonçait dans le dédale des couloirs de cette austère demeure victorienne.

-Voilà votre chambre. Lui dit Tootsie en lui indiquant du doigt une pièce de taille respectable contenant un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux bleus, ainsi qu'un secrétaire et une armoire en chêne.

-Tu sais bien que tu peux me tutoyer Tootsie. L'encouragea la jeune Swan.

-Je ne me le permettrais pas. Oh miss ! Comme vous avez grandi ! Ce n'est plus ma petite Bella mais une belle et grande jeune fille !

Isabella se força à sourire à son ancienne nourrice.

La vieille continua :

-Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui est arrivée à votre mère. Elle était si heureuse que votre père soit proche de la retraite... Vous alliez enfin pouvoir être réunis ! C'est si triste !

Sa voix se coupa, Isabella lui tendis son mouchoir.

-Oh je suis...désolée Miss ! Voilà que je me mets à pleurer...

-Allons Tootsie, reprenez-vous. Allez me chercher de quoi lire dans la bibliothèque s'il vous plaît. Shakespeare, peut importe le titre.

-J'y vais tout de suite Miss.

La jeune brune s'approcha de la fenêtre et écarta un rideau de soie myosotis qu'elle aimait déjà car il était il était assez transparent pour lui permettre de voir à travers, sans être vue. Cette ouverture donnait sur le portail de la maison. Elle pouvait voir son père interpeller un jeune garçon robuste et lui glisser quelques pence dans la main. Aussitôt celui-ci déchargea la voiture et porta les deux grosses males d'Isabella dans l'entrée où il disparut. Sir Swan était planté dehors et regardait anxieusement sa montre. Il n'avait quand même pas déjà des invités ? Voyant au bout de cinq minutes que personne n'arrivait. Isabella se prit à rêver. Elle regardait le ciel et imaginait le soleil, caché sous cette épaisse couverture nuageuse. Elle vit que son père avait prit soin de disposer dans un vase en porcelaine un bouquet de violettes, ses fleurs préférées. Elle s'en empara et retourna près de la fenêtre. Toujours rien, sauf son père qui s'amusait maintenant à arracher les feuilles d'un bouleau près de lui. Tout à coup parut devant le portail un homme si bien fait que la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

Il était remarquable par la pâleur de sa peau. Ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant étaient parfaitement mis sous son chapeau et semblaient rayonner.

Ses yeux avaient une teinte peu commune. De plus, sa mise était parfaite.

Il semblait souriant et avenant et tenait une discussion animée avec son père. Quand son regard se figea un instant sur sa fenêtre. Il semblait curieux et effrayé. Elle sursauta et fit tomber son vase. Il était impossible qu'il l'ait vue car elle était dissimulée derrière les épais rideaux. Le regard de l'inconnu était maintenant posé sur Charles Swan mais il arborait un sourire désolé. Comme si le vase était tombé de sa faute. Elle secoua la tête. S'il était impossible qu'il l'ait vue, il était encore plus improbable qu'il ait entendu le vase se briser.

La vieille femme était revenue et lui tendait _Le songe d'une nuit d'été_.

Elle la remercia faiblement encore éblouie.

-Dis moi, voit-on le soleil de temps en temps ?

-Très rarement Miss. Nous sommes dans le Devon... répondit la bonne avec indifférence.

-Tootsie qui est cet homme en bas ?

-C'est le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Il est bel homme n'est ce pas ?

-En effet. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais entendu ce nom. Cullen... murmura plus bas la jeune fille en tentant de se souvenir.

-Il est normal que vous ne le connaissiez guère. Sa femme et lui se sont installés à Stoke il y a environ deux ans. Ils sont très appréciés. Malgré... Tootsie fit une pause, ayant peur de s'engager sur une voie dangereuse.

-Malgré... ? L'encouragea Miss Swan.

-Et bien je ne voudrais pas que vous croyiez que je suis une mauvaise langue. Ni que je prête attention à tout ce qui se dit dans le pays mais...

-Et bien Tootsie ? S'impatienta la jeune fille.

Les yeux de la bonne s'éclairèrent, heureuse de cette présence féminine à qui elle pourrait enfin faire part des ragots du village.

-Ses enfants ont assez mauvaise réputation. On dit que les filles Cullen sortent quand elles le veulent sans demander l'autorisation de leur père et sans chaperon, au mépris de la bienséance, que tous négligent leur étude et surtout, le petit dernier, Edward, a une terrible réputation. Il est affreux qu'un homme aussi respectable ait des enfants pareils.

-Et en quoi consiste cette terrible réputation ?

-Vous avez pu constater de la beauté de Sir Cullen. Sachant que tous ses enfants ont hérité de cet incroyable don, particulièrement cet Edward, il ne vous sera pas dur d'imaginer son succès auprès des femmes. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois Miss, les Cullen ne fréquentent pas trop notre maison, et j'ai trouvé que la beauté de ce Cullen avait quelque chose...d'effrayant. Mais arrêtons maintenant, j'entends votre père qui vous appelle.

La jeune fille était assez sage pour écouter les conseils avisés de son ancienne nurse. Si Tootsie pensait que ce jeune homme n'était pas fréquentable, elle ferait tout pour l'éviter. Enfin, ses sentiments à son égard ne dépasseront jamais la plus stricte politesse.

Isabella plaça le bouquin sur sa table de chevet et descendit au salon pour rejoindre son père.

-Bella, ta chambre te plaît ?

-Oui, elle est fabuleuse, j'aime le bleu et cette décoration... neutre. Et au fait, merci pour les violettes !

-Quelles violettes ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-Et bien, les violettes. Dans le vase en porcelaine, je l'ai d'ailleurs brisé par mégarde, je suis désolée.

-C'est très gentil de ta part de me croire l'auteur de cette délicate attention, mais je t'avoue chérie que je ne le mérite pas. Tootsie s'en est sans doute souvenue, mais les violettes ne sont pas communes dans la région, elle a du les faire venir de Londres. Cela a du lui coûter son salaire, je te conseille de la remercier chaudement.

Etrange. Tootsie ne pouvait pas le savoir, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa jeune maîtresse elle commençait à peine à marcher et quant à parler, elle était restée muette comme un sphinx jusqu'à l'âge de un an. Et a un ans, on se sait pas quelles fleurs l'on préfère.

-Très bien. Tootsie m'a dit que vous aviez reçu un homme tout à l'heure, étais-ce une affaire sérieuse ? Vous aviez l'air préoccupé.

-Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça Bella. Nous verrons plus tard. Demain nous sommes conviés à prendre le thé chez les Newton. Tu verras leur fils est charmant !

Et comme un auteur ne saurait se passer d'encouragement, review s'il vous plaît =D !


End file.
